LeeSaku One Shot
by Winnifred Artemis
Summary: Well... Bought Lee and Sakura is in love with each other... But the is some missunderstandings...


**LeeSaku – One shot**

**By: Winnifred Artemis Nygaard-Hansen**

**He lo****oked at her from behind. She couldn't see it, but felt it in every part of her body. She didn't like to have glaring at her like that. Without noticing what she was doing, she suddenly started to walk faster. "Sakura-chan!" She ignored him. "Wait up, Sakura-chan!" Her shoulder was suddenly grabbed from behind.**

**S****he instantly turned around. Lee seemed kind of nervous. "What's the matter, Sakura-chan?" He asked. Trying not to answer the wrong way, she took a deep breath. "Nothing, everything is fine." His fuzzy eyebrows lifted. "I don't believe you. You know you can talk to me about everything!"**

**Sakura smiled at him. "Y****es, I know, but this is different. You wouldn't understand". Lee suddenly grabbed her hand. "Please give me a chance. I won't laugh or make fun of you, I promise on my youth!"**

**He loo****ked down at their hands and blushed. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to..." He let quickly go of her hand. Sakura couldn't hold back the laughter when she saw the bewildered expression on Lees face. "It's alright**

**Lee****-san, you don't have to worry about it at all…"He lowered his shoulders, "well, if there's anything bothering you, please come see me, ok?"**

**He turned around, and started to walk away**** from her. A feeling deep inside her made her change her opinion. "Okay, Lee-san, we can talk about it…" A big smile spread on his face.**

**They sat down on a bench in the park. The sun made Sakura keep her eyes closed. Lee looked at the pink haired girl. What could make her so miserable? He placed his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sakura hawked. "You see," Sakura folded her hands. "There is this boy I know…"**

**Lee**** blinked, was a boy the source of her problems? "Has he bullied you? Should I have a word with him?" Sakura jumped up and waved her hands in front of herself. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" Her bright green eyes looked so desperate; it was like they begged him. "Ok, ok…"**

**He raised and put Sakura back at the bench, and sat down close to her****. "So… What has this boy to do with your problems?" Her cheeks became light red. Lee suddenly understood. She was in love. "Oh, I see." He felt like his heart broke. The only girl he had ever loved was in love with someone else!**

"**Who'****s the lucky guy?" Her face turned even darker and she shook her head. "Sorry, Lee-san, but I can't say it, it would be wrong if he knew how I really felt." Lee stood up from the bench. "How could it be wrong to let him know? I mean, every guy in the whole village would feel privileged to know that the one and only Sakura-chan had feelings for him."**

**Sakura looked surprised at him. "Are you serious?" Lee took Sakuras hands and helped her on her feet. "Sure! Trust me." The smile Sakura then gave him made him melt inside. For a moment he felt totally happy.**

**They walked around in the park talking. Sakura stopped. "I'm thirsty. Can we go over to that drink fountain?" Lee nodded. "Sure, go you; I'll be with you in a second". As Sakura walked away, Lee walked in the opposite direction. He stopped beside a cherry tree, and picked one of the beautiful flowers.**

**Sakura waited by the fountain. Lee hid the ****beautiful flower inside one of his orange legwarmers, before he went back to Sakura.**

**When Sakura noticed Lee, she started to wave her hands over her head. "Where were you?" she asked. Lee looked at her. "Oh, nowhere…" Then he gave her his left arm, and they walked arm-in-arm through the ally.**

**Suddenly Sakura began to talk: "The real reason...The real reason why I can't tell him, is that I've turned him down so many times****. It would be wrong if I just told him that I like him..." Lee stroked her arm. "It wouldn't. Just tell him what you feel; I'm sure he'll understand!"**

**Sakura stopped. "It's been a while since ****he asked me out. In the meantime we have become good friends, and I'm not willing to ruin our friendship because of some stupid feeling of mine!" Lee understood exactly how she felt. He wouldn't loose Sakura as a friend for the world.**

**Then, without a warning Sakura started to cry. "What is it?" Lee laid his arm around her to comfort her. Sakura laid her head against his green shoulder, and cried even more. Lee who didn't know what to do, started to walk. When they came to the same white bench as before, he helped her down. As she continued to cry, he got the fresh cherry blossom from his orange legwarmer.**

"**Sakura-chan?" To hear his voice made Sakura stop crying, and she looked at him. "Yes?" He held the flower in front of him. "This flower is loved and respected by everyone. It looks beautiful wherever it is, and whatever happens to it, it still stands tall." Sakura's eyes got teary. "Lee…"**

**He**** placed the flower in her short pink hair. "It's just like you, Sakura. After all, you got named after it." He wiped the tears away from her jade green eyes. "Please don't cry Sakura. I hate to see one of my best friends in grief. So… Find that guy and ask him. Good luck!"**

**With these words Lee turned around, and walked away.**** Sakura started to cry again, not loud, but it hurt more than last time.**

**Lee walked around in Konoha. While he walked around he was thinking about Sakura. Had he done the right thing? Or had he only made things worse? Outside the popular Ichiraku Ramen shop he met his two teammates Tenten and Neji Hyuuga.**

"**You can't answer a girl like that!" Tenten boxed Nejis shoulder. An irritated Neji looked angry at her. Tenten put her elegant hands on her hips. "Don't give me that look, it doesn't work on me!" Then she noticed Lee, and waved cheerfully at him. "Hey! What's up, Lee?" Lee lifted a hand to reply the greeting. "Nothing special… What's up with you guys?" It was Neji who answered: "Nothing." He opened his mouth to say more, but Tenten interrupted him. "Neji just turned down a very cute girl in a very rude way!"**

**Lee couldn't believe his teammate. He was popular among the girls. But every time a girl talked to him he seemed uninterested and just walked away.**

**Lee was envious of Neji for many reasons.**

**He was good looking. Lee wasn't.**

**He was from a noble family. Lee didn't have one.**

**He stayed calm no matter what. ****Lee was very emotional.**

**He was a Jounin. Lee was a Chounin.**

"**Lee? Are you alright?" Tentens worried voice woke him up from his deep thoughts. "Sure… or actually, I have a headache. I'll go home now…" As he walked away he said: "And Neji… Don't be so harsh… You're a lucky guy…" Then he walked away.**

**As he was about to round the corner, he heard Sakuras sweet laughter, and stopped. He carefully looked around the corner, and saw Sakura playing with someone. That someone was Naruto. Sakura's cherry-coloured hair waved in the slight breeze. She looked totally happy, and so did Naruto… Like the last piece of a puzzle, Lee thought. Sakuras crush was Naruto Uzumaki!**

**Lee walked off. His heart was torn apart. The tears of broken youth flowed, and made the ground wet. When he got home, he laid down on his bed, and cried him to sleep.**

**The next morning Lee woke up feeling something special would happen today. And that it would change his life for eternity.**

**He walked out of his home, and started to go down the main street of Konoha. As he passed the Ichiraku Ramen shop, he met Naruto. "Hi****, Lee! What're you doing up so early?" The orange outfit he was wearing had a hole on its right knee. "Oh… Hello Naruto-kun! Well, I just woke up early. What happen to your outfit?" Naruto looked down at his trousers. "Oh, that." He made his biggest grin. "That was an accident. I fell down a cliff."**

**He looked at**** his watch. "Two minutes late," he mumbled. "Are you supposed to meet someone?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah. I was supposed to meet Sakura-chan at this spot two minutes ago…"**

**Lee's**** heart stopped for a second. "So you guys are teaming up for training? He hoped it was yes, but deep inside he knew it… "No" Naruto said. "We are going at my place for some hours before meeting up with Kakashi-sensei."**

**Then he lifted his arm and scratched his yellow hair. Lee felt like he was coming closer to know what would be the special thing about this day…**

"**Good luck Naruto-kun. You are one lucky guy. Take good care of your youth - and Sakura-Chan's too. It has been a pleasure to know two youthful persons as Sakura-chan and yourself." Naruto looked at Lee as he was something between a freak and a friend. "Okay…"**

**Lee****'s eyes looked at the blue sky. "Please say thanks to Neji-san for me. Ask Tenten to take care of it, and that she is the best of friends. Please tell her to go for it, and to be careful in battle. A last; tell Guy-sensei that he is the greatest sensei I've ever had. He was kind of like a father to me."**

**Lee left. "What was that about?" Naruto shouted after him. Lee looked at the boy with three stripes on each cheek. "Don't think about it Naruto-kun. Just remember it, okay?" Naruto nodded.**

**Lee lifted his left foot, but stopped the movement. "One last thing, Naruto. Tell Sakura that my favourite blossom is the cherry blossom, and it always will be like that. Okay?" Naruto nodded again, not sure why Lee said all these weird stuff. Lee blinked, and walked around the nearest corner.**

**As he walked down this new road it surprised him that he had been so clear about what to do. Was that really how it was supposed to be?**

**He walked around another corner, and bumped into Sakura. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me Sakura-chan." With these words he ran of, in direction of the forest. Sakuras heart bit faster. Everywhere and every time she saw him, heard about him or simply thought about him; her heart went mad inside her.**

"**Sakura-chan!" A voice made her turn around. Right behind her stood Naruto. "Hi, I was… Did you see Lee-san right now?" Naruto, who was expecting Sakura to excuse herself for being late, just blinked. "Lee-san? Yeah, I just talked with him… but he sad some pretty weird stuff…" He scratched his neck…**

**Sakura started to walk against Naruto residence.**** "Oh?" Sakura asked, trying not to seem interested. "What did he say?" Naruto thought for a second. "I know it sounds weird, but he asked med to thank people and give some messages…" Sakura had stopped. Naruto yawned. "He wanted me to tell you that: **_His favourite blossom was the cherry blossom, and it always would be like that…_**"**

**Sakura gasped. "Sakura-chan? Are you alright? Do you know what he meant?" Sakura turned around, "sorry Naruto, I have to do something!" Then she ran against the forest.**

**Lee sat under a dark green tree. In his hand he held a bloody kunai… Everything in the forest was quiet - nothing moved. Then a movement from the 14-year old boy scared the birds, and they flied away. Lee pulled the knife out of his body, and stabbed again. A puddle of blood had gathered beneath him. For the forth time he lifted the kunai, this time ready to strike right through his heart…**

"**Lee!" Sakura's tears fell at the grown behind her, and made a trace behind her.**** Where could he be? "Lee!" Again and again Sakura shouted, but there was no response…**

**She sat down, still crying. "Oh, Lee… I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before…" She looked into the sky. Skies were moving across the very blue sky. All was silent, not a single bird singing… Then birds rose and flied away. Sakura got on her legs, and ran towards the place the birds flied away from.**

**Lee were about to stab himself in the heart when Sakura came. "Lee! Don't!" Her voice stopped him, and he looked at the pretty girl.**

"**What are you doing!?" Sakura ****shook him. Lee started to laugh… Sakura, who had stopped crying, went angry. "You're laughing!?" He covered up his mouth with his left hand. "Sorry, Sakura-chan. You just reminded me about Tenten… You know, she always shakes me like that…"**

**The strange comparison of Tenten and herself made Sakura laugh too… A bit later they were bought sitting beside each other laughing.**

**Then Sakura suddenly stopped laughing, and looked very gravely at him. "Why did you do it Lee-san?" Lee stopped laughing and looked at her. "There are many reasons why, Sakura-chan…" He turned around.**

"**I'm a failure as a ninja. I can neither gen-jutsu nor nin-jutsu; I don't have any family; everyone tells me that I look like a freak; ****and the girl I love the most, loves my good friend Naruto-kun." He sighted. "I can't even take my own life…"**

**Sakura instantly understood what he meant. "Why do you thing I love Naruto-san?" She asked. He turned back. "Because those things you said back at the bench… About the boy that you turned down, and now is your friend."**

**Sakura remembered. "Oh, Lee… Try thinking about you self for a second." Lee did though. "That means…" Sakura embraced him and whispered: "You're the one, Lee. You're the one and only reason that I have been acting strange the last days." Lee's eyes got teary as he tightly embraced her back. "I love you Sakura, I always have. You are the world to me!" Two green eyes looked up, and met his. "I love you too Lee." She leaned towards him, and kissed him softly. Lee blushed extremely.**

**Sakura broke the kiss, and looked at him.**** "Is anything wrong Lee-kun?" Lee was about to respond when he noticed that Sakura had called him **_–kun_**. "Well… It's a little embarrassing, but I've never been kissed before…" Sakura looked surprised. Then she kissed him again, deeper this time…**

"**Have you never had a girlfriend before?" Lee blushed. "No…" Sakura looked at him a little while. Then she said: "Well now you have one!" and kissed him again.**

**Thanks to:**

**Lars Buckh****olm:**

**That without knowing ****it picked the main characters.**

**Vegard Andrè Eek:**

**That came with the draft to the end.**

**The Lady of Grammar and Queen of Descriptions****:**

**As checked my text, and came with tips for improvements****.**

**Finally:****  
Thanks to you for reading my story :)**

_Winnifred Artemis_

_Nygaard-Hansen_

_Norway, Halden_

_24. December 2008_


End file.
